Perjalanan Cinta Sakura
by harunoamalina
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke telah dijodohkan dengan Haruno Sakura gadis pilihan Ibunya, yang membuat Sasuke terpaksa menikah dengan gadis yang bahkan tidak ia cintai. Bagaimanakah kisah cinta mereka, terus saksikan kelanjutannya ya
1. Chapter 1

Konoha High School atau bisa disengkat KHS merupakan sekolah terpopuler di Konoha. Disini siswa-siswi nya sangatlah bergaya Modis, Glamour, dan Elegan. Salah satu nya adalah grup Black Angle, grup ini adalah sekumpulan siswi-siswi cantik yang sangat berperan disekolah ini, dan mempunyai anggota sebanyak 5 orang. Anggota pertama bernama Haruno Sakura, dia seorang anak yang judes, sombong, dan arogan, yang gayanya sangatlah Elegan. dia pernah menyandang gelar 'Princes Film' karena bakat didunia perfilmannya, tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Anggota kedua bernama Hyuga Hinata, cewek yang jutek tapi asik, gayanya juga tak kalah modis dengan Selena Gomez. Berbeda dengan Sakura, Hinata seorang siswi yang pintar, dan selalu peringkat 1 disekolahnya, bahkan dia pernah ikut lomba cerdas cermat tingkat Asia dan ia mendapat peringkat 2. Anggota ketiga bernama Yamanaka Ino, dia seorang penyanyi yang bergaya Elegan dan tak terlalu suka bertele-tele. Dia pernah menjuarai menyanyi tingkat internasional dan berhasil mendapat peringkat 3 dia. Anggota keempat bernama Temari, dia seorang drumer professional, gayanya yang modis, menambahkan kesan yang wow, keren. Siapa yang tidak kenal Tenten, cewek tomboy yang berjabatan karate sabuk hitam ini, dia merupakan anggota kelima dari grup ini. Yah, karena ketomboy-an ini, Tenten ditakuti para cowok, oleh sebab itu sampai detik ini pun, dia juga belum mempunyai kekasih.

"heh Ino pig ! lo udah ngerjakan PR belum ?"

"belum gue"

"ahh.. masa lo belum.."

"belum Sakura sayangg.." kata Ino yang mulai mendengarkan i-pod nya. "mungkin Hinata udah kali, dia kan pinter" tambahnya

"oyy, Hinata.. lo udah ?"

"udah dong, lo kira gue kaya lo.. sibuk gak ada waktu" jawabnya sambil menjelerkan lidahnya.

"liatt dong.." pintanya

"iya Hinata,gue juga liat ya.." kata Ino yang ikut memelas dan ia berhenti mendengarkan i-podnya

"ck, ya deh.." jawabnya

"ahhh, Hinata baikk dehh, makasih ya beb" kata Sakura

"hm,." Jawabnya sambil memutarkan bola matanya

"eh, guys gue punya kabar terbaru nih" tiba-tiba Temari datang mengagetkan mereka bertiga.

"kabar apa ?" Tanya Ino heran

"lo tau geng Anbu ?"

"Anbu ? apa an tu artinya ?" Tanya Hinata yang kebingungan

"Anbu itu geng cowok-cowok keren yang kaya-kaya, ya kann.." tebak Sakura yang terhenti mengerjakan PRnya.

"iya, seribu buat lo Haruno Sakura !" ucap Temari

"emang kenapa sama geng itu?" Tanya Ino yang makin bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini

"mereka itu masuk sekolah disini tau.. "

"Hah seriuss? Oya, gue gada liat Tenten dia kemana ?"

"loh, Sakura kamu gak tau, Temari kan ada tournament .." ucap Hinata

"ahh gue gak tau, dia gak ada ngasih tau gue, mungkin lupa kali ya"

"oya Temari, emang sekeren apa sih kelompok Anbu itu.." Tanya Ino dengan wajah yang penasaran

"I don't know, gue cuman denger dari anak-anak, katanya ya, mereka bakal masuk dikelas kita" tuturnya.

"what ? berarti dikelas kita nambah lagi berandalannya"

"iya.. huftt~"

Krinngg.. bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi, semua siswa-siswi segera duduk di bangkunya. Dan masuk seorang guru bersama murid laki-laki yang mengikutinya dibelakang.

"selamat pagi Anak-anak"

"pagi pak.." jawab semua murid dikelas itu

"baiklah bapak ingin mengenalkan pada kalian siswa baru dikelas kita"

"ihh.. mereka ganteng-ganteng ya" bisik seorang siswi pada temannya

"iya,. Ihh gak nyangka deh bisa satu kelas sama mereka" ucap Siswi yang lain

"ekhem, baiklah silahkan perkenalkan nama kalian" kata Guru tersebut

"saya Uzumaki Naruto, kalian boleh manggil saya Naruto" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat para siswi histeris, kecuali anak anak black angle

"ahh basi, sok ganteng banget sih dia" umpat Hyuga Hinata tidak suka

"kalau nama gue Nara Shikamaru, terserah kalian mau manggil gue apa" ucapnya tak peduli.

"Uchiha Sasuke" ucapnya dingin dengan wajah datar khas Uchiha

"kalo saya Sai Nakamura, kalian bisa panggil saya dengan sebutan Sai"

"nama saya Hyuga Neji, kalian boleh panggil saya Neji"

"Hinata, bukannya itu sepupu kamu" bisik Ino yang berada dibelakang Hinata

"Iya, aku gaktau ternyata sepupu aku pindah kesini dan dia anggota Anbu"

"baiklah kalian bisa duduk di mana ya.." ucap guru itu yang kebingunggan

"duduk di sana aja pak" menunjuk ke bangku Sakura dan Hinata yang kebetulan kosong.

"hah ? pak disini kan Tenten, nanti Tenten duduk dimana" bantah Sakura

"memang Tenten kemana ?"

"Tenten nya ada perlombaan karate pak di Sunagakure"

"ya sudah, kamu Sasuke duduk disamping Sakura" perintah guru yang bernama Asuma tersebut

"tap, tapi pak"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian !"

"aduhh Saku sabar ya.." ucap Ino menenangkan Sakura.

"cihh, sudah lah"

"Naruto kamu duduk di samping Hinata ya" ucap Guru itu.

"iya pak" jawab Naruto memasang cengiran khasnya

"nah.. untuk kalian bertiga duduk di belakang mereka ya" menunjuk di belakang bangku Ino dan Temari

"pak Asuma kenapa mereka harus di belakang kita" protes Ino tidak terima

"karena dibelakang kalian itu kosong, sudah jangan banyak protes !" ayo keluarkan buku kalian, dan kumpulkan PR kalian"

Semua murid pun diam tidak berkutik mereka mengeluarkan buku-buku dan mengumpulkan PR mereka secara tertib. Kemudian, guru Asuma menerangkan pelajaran di papan tulis.

"eh gue pinjem buku paket lo dong, gue soalnya baru disini" ucap Sasuke

"gak mau !" jawab Sakura

"kok gak mau.. pelit banget sih lo.."

"ohh.. yaaa"

"eh nama lo siapa"

"Haruno Sakura"

"oh, lo jelek ya"

"hahah.. makasih" ucap Sakura tertawa palsu

"dasar cewek aneh" umpatnya

"lo bilang gue cewek aneh ? hello, lo sendiri apa cowok cerewet"

"ekhem, kalian kalo mau ngomong di luar" ucap Guru itu dengan galaknya.

"enggak pak"

"ya sudah, sekarang kalian kerjakan soal dipapan tulis"

"hah ? tapi saya gak bisa pak" keluh Sakura yang terkejut

Uchiha Sasuke pun maju kedepan mengerjakan soal itu dengan mudahnya, bahkan dia mengerjakan semua soal tersebut, semua murid dikelas itu tercengang melihatnya. Sasukepun kembali ketempat duduknya dengan memperlihatkan senyum kemenangan kepada Sakura.

"sombong banget sih tu orang" batin Sakura

"lo selamat berkat gue" kata Sasuke masih tersenyum kemenangan

"eh, Naruto.. Sasuke tu pinter ya" tanya Hinata jaim

"iya gitu deh, di kelompok gue, dia yang paling encer otaknya" jawab Hinata

"ohh,"

"emang Sakura gak pinter ya" Tanya Naruto balik

"hahha, iya gitu deh, dia gak terlalu pinter.. tetapi, walaupun dia gak pinter. tapi dia jago acting.. sukses lagi" jelas Hinata membanggakan temannya

"wow, hebat. Oya, lo itu kan yang paling pinter disekolahan ini, ya kan"

"hmm iya" jawab Hinata cuek

"wah beruntung dong gue duduk disamping lo yang pinter"

"beruntung kenapa ?"

"gue bisa nyontek"

"hah ? kok gitu"

"hahaha.. becanda kok"

∞.∞

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi semua murid menutup bukunya dan langsung berhamburan keluar kelas.

"eh kekantin yok" ajak Ino

"ayoo.." jawab mereka bersamaan.

Mereka berempat pun pergi kekantin, memesan makanan lalu duduk.

"eh gimana duduk sama anak baru itu ? asik ?"

"boro-boro asik, nyaman aja nggak" jawab Sakura badmood

"hahaha, kalo lo Hinata ?"

"hah ? apa ?"

" lo melamun ? gue tadi nanya gimana rasanya duduk sama anak baru itu"

"dia asik kok orangnya. Dan juga baik" jawab Hinata dengan malu-malu yang membuang sikap jaimnya

"hah ? apa lo bilang" seru mereka bertiga terkejut

"jangan-jangan lo suka lagi sama dia" tebak Temari

"emm, mungkin kali.." jawab Hinata yang masih memasang wajah kasmaran

"Hinata.. lo serius" Tanya Sakura yang kaget bukan main

"iya, gue serius.. dia tu baik kali.." bela Hinata

"wahh, lo kayanya lupa satu hal deh.."

"lupa apa"

"mereka itu Anbu, gosipnya juga mereka sering ganti-ganti cewek, lo harus hati-hati sama dia"

"hem, iya gue tau" lirih Hinata sedih

"sudah lah Hinata, lo jangan goyah gitu dong, semangat !"

"ya semangat" jawab Hinata lesu

"sstt, itu mereka" bisik Ino

"kalo kalian udah selesai makan, kalian bisa minggir gak dari situ" tegur cowok itu.

"eh.. ngapain kita yang minggir, kita udah lama duduk disini ! jadi kalian gak berhak nyuruh kita minggir !" bentak Ino

"hey cewek, tempat lain tu udah penuh, dan mereka semua masih makan. Cuman ditempat kalian yang udah selesai makan" jelas Sai membentak Ino

"udah-udah gak usah berantem, biar kita aja yang ngalah. Yuk, pergi guys. Gue panas disini" ucap Sakura. Dan anak-anak Black Angle pun pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"woy, apa kita gak keterlaluan sama mereka" Tanya Neji

"enggak lah, cewek kaya gitu ngapain dibaikkin" jawab Sauke

"lo kayanya benci banget sama Sakura, Sasu ?" goda Naruto

"dia tu cewek jutek gak punya hati !"

"hati-hati lo, lo bisa jatuh cinta sama dia"

"gak bakal !"

"Naruto, gimana duduk sama Hinata ?"

"dia asik dan menarik" jawab Naruto

"wahh.. lo kayanya bisa suka ni sama dia"

"hah ? hahhah.. maybe"

"oyy, Shikamaru lo dari tadi diam aja ?"

"Gak papa .. gue cuman lagi gak mood aja"

"Ooo" ucap mereka

Disaat Anbu lagi ngobrol-ngobrol dengan santainya, lain dengan Blach Angle. Mereka semua kesal dengan kejadian dikantin tadi.

"hhhh, awas aja mereka ntar gue bales" ucap Haruno Sakura berkobar-kobar

"sabar Sakura. Ntar ada kok balesannya !"

"iya Sakura, sabar.. gue juga kesel sama mereka itu !1" ucap Temari

"hem, iya-iya gue bisa sabar !"

"nahh gitu dong, oya Hinata lo dari tadi diem aja, kenapa lo ?" Tanya Ino

"gak papa kok, gue cuman gak enak badan aja.."

"ohh gitu. Guys entar malam jadikan ?"

"yah.. Ino pig, gue gak bisa.." ucap Sakura

"loh kenapa ?"

"kata nyokap gue, entar malem ada temennya mau datang, katanya sih baru pulang dari Iwagakure, jadi gue disuruh tinggal dirumah gak boleh kemana-kemana"

"yahh gini aja deh, gimana kalo kita ke rumah lo, kan udah lama tu gak kerumah lo, iya kan guys" kata Temari

"emm boleh, ayo kita kerumah Sakura" ucap Ino bersemangat

"iya" ucap Hinata yang mulai ceria lagi

"tadi malah manyun mulut" olok Ino yang senang dengan mood Hinata

"ahh lo ni bisa aja" jawab Hinata dengan malu-malu

"ya udah ntar malem gue tunggu ya," kata Sakura yang tersenyum jarang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini banyak sekali bintang, sangat jarang menemukan malam seperti dihari-hari lain. Apakah dimalam ini akan terjadi sesuatu, itu mungkin saja. Sakura yang melihat bintang dijendela kamarnya itu sampai terkagum-kagum melihat bintang yang begitu indah dimalam saat itu.

"wahh.. cantiknya malam ini, andai bisa setiap hari, hmmmm" ujar Sakura mendesah pelan.

"sayangg.. temen-temen kamu datang ni" teriak Mami Sakura dari bawah

"iya Mi.. suruh mereka kekamar aku aja"

"oya sayang, jangan lupa pake baju yang cantik ya malam ini"

"yaa" jawabnya malas

"loh Jidat, kenapa nyokap lo nyuruh pake baju yang cantik, emang ada acara apa sihh" Tanya Ino yang keheranan

"hhh.. aku juga gak ngerti Pig, oya kalian mau minum apa ?"

"aku jus Melon"

"aku jus Mangga"

"aku Air putih aja" ucap Ino

"loh kenapa air putih aja ?"

"gue lagi diet.. hihihi"

"Wah si gendut Ino, diet ternyata"

"Gue gak gendut ya, cuman pipi gue aja mulai chubby"

"hahahahaha" semua yang ada disitu langsung tertawa saat mendengarkan penuturan Ino

"oh ya udah, ntar aku ambilin dulu ya"

Sakura turun kebawah untuk mengambilkan minum teman-temannya, dia juga melihat sepertinya tamu Maminya udah datang, tapi tunggu ?!

"itu kan Sasuke.. loh kok dia disini ? gue jadi curiga. Apa yang dilakukan Mami lagi.. arghh"

"hay Jeng, lama kita gak ketemu ya.." kata Uchiha Mikoto Ibu dari Sasuke

"iya Jeng, lama banget ya. Ini anak kamu ya.. wah ganteng ya.."

"ihhh ganteng apanya" ucap Sakura yang asik menguping

"Saku lo ngapain disini ?" Tanya Ino yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakanngnya.

"sstttt jangan berisik, coba lo liat disana.." Sakura menunjuk kearah ruang tamu.

"hahhh ? itu kan Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Ino terkejut

"ya udah kita naik aja yuk, ni bawa minumannya"

"iya ayok"

Mereka pun naik keatas dan kembali kekamar Sakura. Sakurapun gelisah sendiri dikamarnya.

"duuhh Sakura, lo yang tenang dong.."

"hhhh.. gue gak bisa tenang sekarang !"

"sayangg.. ayo turun kebawah sebentar.. ada yang mau mama kenalin nih sama kamu" ucap Mami Sakura dari bawah

"duhhh gawattt !" ucap Sakura takut setengah mati

"tarik nafas, huh tarik.. buang.. relax, tenang .. okee.. sekarang lo turun kebawah bersikaplah santai oke"

"yah oke"

Sakura pun turun kebawah diikuti teman-temannya dibelakang.

"sini sayang, duduk disini.. ini teman Mami yang Mami ceritaan itu.."

"hehm iya Tante salam kenal"

"ya.. kamu Sakura kan, yang aktris itu, wahh tante gak nyangka, terakhir tante ngeliat kamu, kamu masih kecil banget, gak nyangka bisa secantik ini sekarang"

"haha, bisa aja tante" tertawa garing

"oya sayang ini Sasuke, anak tante Mikoto. Dia juga sekolah disekolahan yang sama,sama kamu kan."

"ya.. dia sekelas Mi, juga duduk disamping aku" Sakura Amalina pelan

"wahh.. emang jodoh ya kalian"

"ohokk,ohok" Sasuke yang sedang minum langsung tersedak

"mampus lo" ucap Sakura dalam hatinya

"jadi gini sayang, kedatangan tante Mikoto kesini, bukan hanya sekedar berkunjung. Tetapi kita ingin membicarakan pernikahan kalian berdua" jelasnya

Membuat Sakura dan Sasuke tersentak kaget "apa ? nikah ?" ucap mereka bersamaan

"iya Sasuke, kamu akan menikah dengan Sakura"

"gak Mi, aku gak setuju, lagian kita baru 17 Tahun Mi, masa mau nikah gak mungkin kan" bantah Sakura

"hah ? Sakura dijodohin sama Sasuke, wahhh gila" bisik Ino

"iya, kasian banget Sakura ya" bisik Hinata yang prihatin

"iya.. !" sahut Temari juga yang mengintip didekat dapur

"ahh itu gampang sayang, Mami udah bilang sama kepala sekolah kamu, katanya dia khusus bolehin kalian nikah muda"

"Mii.." keluh Sakura

"Ma, apa ini gak berlebihan, aku masih muda Ma, masa aku harus nikah muda gini" kata Sasuke yang juga tidak setuju dengan tindakan gila Mama nya ini

"Sasuke sayang, Mama buat gini, karena Mama sayang sama kamu.. Mama gak mau kamu jadi cowok nakal terus yang suka mainin perempuan, makanya mama nikahin kamu"

"tapi Ma.."

"udah kamu nurut aja !" perintah Uchiha Mikoto

"pernikahan kalian kita adain seminggu lagi, jadi bersiaplah !"

"iyaa.." jawab Sakura dan Sasuke dengan pasrahnya

Sakura pun kembali kekamarnya dengan jalan yang loyo tidak ada semangat hidup, disusul teman-temanya dibelakang. Didalam kamar Sakura langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, dengan menangis tersedu-sedu. Membuat taman-temannya jadi iba melihatnya

"lo yang sabar ya.."

"hiks, hiks.. Mami jahat semaunya sendiri hiks hiks" ucapnya terbata-bata

"iya ya, nyokap lo keterlaluan banget.." kata Ino sembari mengelus punggung Sakura.

"ya udah coba lo nanti omongin lagi sama nyokap lo, kalo lo gak setuju sama pernikahan ini" hibur Ino

"Mami itu gak bakal dengerin aku, dia kalo buat keputusan gak boleh ada yang melawan, itu Mami. Semenjak kematian Bokap, dia yang jadi kepala keluarga" keluh Sakura.

"gak ada cara lain lagi, lo harus jalanin pernikahan itu"

"iya gue tau, andai bokap masih hidup dia gak bakal bolehin gue nikah muda"


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai hari yang ceria, tetapi bagi seorang Haruno Sakura ia tidak bisa bersuka ria, karena sebentar lagi dia bakal punya suami. Hari ini juga Tenten pulang dari Sunagakure habis pertandingannya. Dia sangat terkejut saat ia melihat bangkunya diduduki seorang cowok.

"eh lo ngapain duduk dibangku gue, sana minggir !"

"heh, lo siapa main marah-marah aja"

"gue yang sebelumnya duduk disini"

"emm Ten tenang dulu, jadi gini dia ini anak baru disini terus Pak Asuma nyuruh dia duduk disini, jadi lo duduk disamping Neji ya" ucap Temari menenangkan Tenten

"Neji? yang mana ?"

"itu…" jelas Ino menunjuk bangku kosong disamping Neji

"ohhh.. oya gue liat Sakura dari tadi murung banget, ada apa sih ?"

"huh panjang ceritanya Ten, Sakura sekarang lagi stress banget ntar gue certain tapi diluar aja" bisik Hinata

"oh ya udah yuk kita keluar"

Hinata pun menceritakan masalah yang lagi ditanggung Sakura, Tenten terkejut bukan main mendengar cerita Hinata ia bahkan merasa tidak mungkin itu terjadi pada anak usia 17 tahun.

"apa lo serius Hinata, Sakura kawin muda.. hah ?"

"st.. jangan keres-keres ngomongnya, nanti ketahuan orang"

"nyokap nya Sakura itu gila apa? Masa anaknya mau dinikahin umuran gini, kan aneh !"

"hmm iya juga sih, huh gue juga bingung"

"ck, kasian Sakura. Hmmm.."

"hey Hinata" tegur Naruto

"ehh Naruto.. ada apa "

"ntar Malem lo ada acara gak ?"

"emm gak ada, emang kenapa ?"

"gue mau ngajakin lo dinner, lo mau ?"

"emm, boleh"

"oke ntar malem gue jemput jam 7, oke !"

"iya.."

"lo suka sama dia" tanya Tenten menggoda Hinata setelah kepergian Naruto

"hmm, iya" jawab Hinata dengan malu

"huuu.. dia ganteng ya.. jangan-jangan gue juga naksir lagi"

"hah ?"

"gak kok, gue cuman bercanda.. lagian tipe gue gak kaya dia"

"hmm. Lo itu mah gak suka cowok, lo kan tomboy" kata Hinata bercanda

"sialan lo, gini-gini gue juga suka cowok tau.." ucap Tenten

"hahhahah.. iya-iya gue tau, lagian gue cuman bercanda kok.. santai aja.. hahhahaha"

"emm iya, ya udah masuk kelas yok" ajak Tenten

"ayoo.."

Pelajaran pun dimulai dikelas itu suasananya lain dari pada yang lain, membuat guru yang mengajar disana pun bertanya-tanya, biasanya dikelas inilah yang paling susah diatur, tapi entah kenapa hari ini kelas itu dalam keadaan tenang dan sunyi.

"anak-anak kenapa kalian loyo semua, biasanya kalian.." guru itu tidak melanjutkan perkataannya

"Bu, diem salah ribut juga salah.. apa sih maunya" ucap murid dikelas itu

"bukannya begitu, hanya saja tidak biasanya"

"hhhh, iya sih Bu saya juga bingung, kenapa ya.."

"kok kamu malah nanya balik sama saya ! sudah kerjakan tugas mu" kesalnya

"eh Sakura, lo ko dari tadi diem aja, lo masih kepikiran kejadian malam tadi" Tanya Sasuke pelan

Sakura yang ditanya hanya mengangguk iya, dia hari ini sangat malas untuk berbicara, dia pun akhirnya ijin kekamar kecil sendirian tidak biasanya dia sendiri. Padahal jika dia mau kekamar kecil dia pasti selalu minta ditemani, hal ini membuat anak-anak Black Angel jadi bingung. Saat diperjalanannya, Sakura bertemu dengan seorang cowok ganteng, yang pernah dia suka. Akasuna Sasori

"Hai Sakura apa kabar ? aku udah lama gak ngeliat kamu"

"hah ? oh kak Sasori, aku baik-baik aja kok, kak tolong jangan pake bahasa formal ke aku, kita kan teman jadi pake bahasa yang biasa aja"

"oh iya, lo mau kemana ?"

"gue mau kekamar kecil, dah dulu ya kak, bay"

"ya.. bay"

Didalam kelas Ino, Temari, Hinata dan Tenten sedang cemas akan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"duuhhh Sakura kok lama banget sihh" ucap Ino

"iya.. lama banget, gue jadi khawatir.." balas Temari

"huffttt ini semua kan gara-gara ide gila nyokap Sakura sama nyokap Sasuke tuu" tambah Hinata yang ikut juga ngerumpi bersama Ino dan Temari dibelakang.

"eh emang kenapa nyokap Sakura, sama nyokap Sasuke" Tanya Sai

"loh ? lo gak tau Sai" balas Ino terkejut

"enggak,kita gak tau yakan Shikamaru"

"iya.."sahut Shikamaru

"Ya tuhann.. kalian bedua ini kan sahabat nya Sasuke, masa gak tau cerita" kata Ino frustasi

"iya ni ! masa Sasuke gakda bilang apa-apa sama kalian" timpal Temari

"sttt.. sudah-sudah jangan berantem disini nanti kedengeran Bu Tsunade" bisik Hinata menenangkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"lagian Sai sama Shikamaru juga aneh banget !" ucap Ino jengkel

"oya Yamanaka Ino, gue boleh minta nomor hape lo gak ?" Tanya Sai dengan senyuman yang terlukis diwajah tampannya

"nanti aja, bukan saatnya ngomongin nomor telepon !" tolak Ino dengan juteknya

"yahhhh" keluh Sai

"emm Temari, gue mau minta.." ucapa Shikamaru terpotong karena keburu Temari sela

"gue gak mau, lo pasti sama kan kaya Sai, mau minta nomor hape"

"tapii. Temari.. hmmm" Shikamaru kecewa dan menundukan wajahnya

"mereka ngomongin apa sihh ?" batin Tenten yang penasaran, karena dia duduk paling belakang, jadi ia tidak tau apa yang lagi dibicarakan sahabat-sahabtnya itu

Jam sudah menunjukan waktu 10 pagi, ini sudah jam istirahat, tetapi Sakura tak kunjung datang membuat Sasuke gelisah, karena calon istrinya ini belum juga kembali kekelas. Membuat dia bingung sendiri harus melakukan apa. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu dikelas.

"Sasuke, lo gak kekantin" teriak Naruto membuat Sasuke kaget

"sialan lo ! kalo gue jantungan gimana" ucap nya marah

"weess, santai broo.. gue cuman bercanda"

"bercanda bercanda, gak lucu"

"lo kenapa sih Sasu ? dari tadi gue perhatiin lo melamun terus, ada masalah apa lo ?" Tanya Neji yang membuka suara

"paling dia hampa, gak ada princes nya ?" ejek Shikamaru

"maksud lo ?" Tanya Neji lagi

"Haruno Sakura.." jawab Shikamaru

"jadi lo suka sama dia, Far ?" Tanya Naruto

"ahhh.. ngaco kalian semua, gue gak suka sama dia, ngerti !"

"Sasuke, ngomong-ngomong tentang Sakura, lo ada hubungan apa sama dia ? kayanya ada yang lo sembunyiin dari kita ?" selidik Sai yang mulai serius

"iya Sasuke, gue juga curiga, soalnya tadi tu bubuhan cewek-cewek itu ngomongin lo sama Sakura, mereka marah-marah gitu sama nyokap Sakura and nyokap lo, sebenarnya ada apa sih ?" ujar Shikamaru yang menanyakan panjang lebar

"jadi gini, tapi kalian jangan kaget, karena ini bukan kemauan gue atau pun kemauan Sakura"

"iya, iya udah cepat cerita sama kita !"

"gue bakal dijodohin sama Sakura, dan seminggu lagi gue bakal nikah sama dia.."

"APPAA ?" ucap mereka sangat terkejut, sampai-sampai Naruto yang lagi minum langsung tersedak

"lo gak bercanda Sasuke, lo kan baru SMA masa udah mau dikawinin, gila ya nyokap lo" ucap Sai tidak percaya

"hhmmm" Sasuke hanya mendesah berat

"asstagaa.. terus jadi sekarang lo mau ngapapain ?" Tanya Sai yang kembali tenang dengan gayanya yang terkesan cool

"ya.. mau gak mau gue harus ngikutin apa kata orang tua gue"

"ya Tuhan, kasian nya sobat kita ini" ucap Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke

"sabar aja ya sob ! kita pasti bakal bantuin lo sama Sakura"

"thanks ya, men !"

"oya, lo udah ngasih tau Karin. Soal lo mau nikah ?" Tanya Neji yang mengejutkan semuanya

"belum" jawab Sasuke datar dan terkesan dingin

"loh kenapa ?"

"gak papa"

"oya Shikamaru, kita datangin Ino sama Temari yok dikantin" ajak Sai

"ayokk, ! gue kangen sama Temari"

"eitss tunggu dulu, Shika lo suka sama Temari ?" Tanya Naruto heran

"ya gitu dehh, lo sendiri malam ni mau kencan kan sama Hinata"

"hah ? dari mana lo tau ?"

"ada dehhh.. ya udah ya gue mau susul Temari, ayo Sai !"

"ckckc, Shikamaru langsung berubah ya saat kenal Temari! Tapi mereka masih aja sempat-sempatnya mikirin cewek" kata Neji menggelengkan kepalanya.

"hahaha, mereka kan memang seperti itu.." ucap Naruto tertawa


End file.
